Paparazzi
by standthrewthepain
Summary: Adopted from Musthavemusic. Edward, a famous actor living in NY, quickly becomes obsessed with the very beautiful Bella Swan. OOC. Very desperate and lonely Edward, very oblivious Bella. Could it really be love at first sight?
1. Love At First Sight

"Edward, Edward! Over here, Edward!" I sighed. This is what my life has become, and I hated it. I rushed to my car, head down, hood up and sunglasses in place.

"Edward!" I walked faster, and the demon with the fucking camera followed. My car came into sight, and I made a dash for it. I pressed the unlock button on my keys, pulled open the driver-side door and slid inside in one smooth move.

A white flash went off out side the back window and I took a deep breath to calm myself. My temper had been flaring up a lot more lately, and to be honest, I was like a ticking time bomb. Anything could set me off, and the fact that cameras are following me everywhere I go meant that when I did loose it, everyone in America was going to be watching it on they're fucking TVs. I started the car and drove to my favorite coffee place in New York.

I stepped out of my car and kept my head down so no one could see my face. And that's probably the reason I didn't see the most beautiful woman in the world rushing out of Mimi's. Her small body ran right into mine and I reached out to steady her as an automatic reaction, and when I looked at her, all of my breath left my body in a gush. It was like time had slowed down to allow me to study her angelic features.

She had long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, which allowed me to see her face better. She had pale, smooth skin, large intelligent brown eyes, a cute little nose, and pink, full, kissable lips.

I found myself leaning in without actually telling my body to do so, but time decided it would speed back up and the beautiful stranger straightened herself and rushed off, yelling her apologizes to me over her shoulder.

What the fuck just happened? Was I the only one that felt that? Did she not feel the overpowering attraction? I knew it was vain, but why didn't she react to who I was? I usually got some reaction, whether it's good or bad, they usually stop to ask for an autograph, or to tell me how much they love, or sometimes, how much they hate me. I was a celebrity, and people usually reacted in someway to people who have been on TV.

I walked into the cozy caf and took my usual seat by the window. About a minute later, a young girl with blond hair and dark roots came up to my table to take my order. She smiled at me, but then scowled at the floor.

"Bella left her damn had again." She said while picking up a green hat with Mimi's written across the front. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was perhaps the beautiful girl I had run into earlier; she was wearing the same uniform as the waitress, just without the hat.

"Excuse me sir, I'll be right back." As she walked off, I realized that she had not reacted to who I was either. What on earth was going on? Did they train their staff to no act star struck? I lifted my hand to run it through my hair, and then remembered I still had my hood up and my glasses on. You could barely see my face. I felt the back of my neck heat up with embarrassment as I removed my sunglasses and let my hood fall back.

The waitress, I was guessing her name was Lauren from what her nametag said, rushed back to me, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" Everyone turned to see if she was telling the truth. Everybody was murmuring, and pointing at me like I was a different species and a couple in "I love New York" t-shirts came tripping over to ask for an autograph. The waitress, Lauren, practically shoved them to the ground as she came to take my order.

"Hi Mister Edward Cullen, I'm Lauren, and I'm a huge fan of yours Mister Cullen, what can I get for you Mister Cullen, you can have anything you want Mister-" I cut her off before she could say "Mister Cullen" one more time.

"Coffee and a blueberry muffin please. That's all," I added when she didn't move and continued to stair at me with big eyes. She turned an unpleasant shade of red as she went to fetch my order.

As soon as she left, I let my mind wonder back to the angel that might be called Bella. Bella, I thought. It suited her perfectly. I couldn't get over the instant obsession I had with her. Many people had run into me, and I never thought twice about it. But the only explanation I could come up with was love at first sight. I believed in it, only because I had witnessed in first hand between my sister and her husband, Jasper.

She was my "date" for some Hollywood party and as soon as we walked in the door, she looked right at Jasper, and they were drawn to each other like a magnet. It was an amazing thing to witness. The only difference between Bella and me was that it was one sided. When Jasper and Alice met, he was instantly just as infatuated with her as she was with him.

Maybe she didn't feel it because she only glanced briefly at me, or because she couldn't really see my face. But she must have felt that spark, right? Ugh, I was giving myself a headache over a stranger.

Lauren came back and set my coffee down in front of me along with my muffin and the check. I gave her my credit card, hoping she would leave. I thought a lot better without someone staring right at me.

As I left Mimi's I came to the very pathetic conclusion that I was going to call Demetri, the best privet detective in New York. I felt like a huge stalker, but this was the only way I could find out more about if the beautiful girl, who I had been calling Bella. And to be honest, the very thought of finding the one I was meant to be with exited me. I was so alone. I had no real friends, and the only people I talked to where my family members and there spouses. Actually, the only people I talked to in my family were Alice, Jasper, my agent Esme, and maybe my dad, but I usually only called him if I had a medical question to ask. I haven't had a real conversation with my mother since I got my first major role as a vampire in the teen movie, Twilight. I don't even know where Emmett and Rosalie are.

I drove home, and took another calming breath on my way to my apartment as a camera went off, temporally blinding me. Sometimes, I really hated my job. 


	2. claustrophobic

"Pick up, pick up, just pick up the fucking phone," I chanted to myself while I paced around my living room, impatiently waited for Demetri to answer his goddamn phone. I had called him three days ago, telling him what I knew about the beautiful girl who might go by Bella. I was surprised when he said that the little information that I knew about her was enough to go on, and he would have a full, completed report for me in a couple of days.

It was scary how quickly my obsession with her had grown. I had honestly thought that it would die down by the next day, but it only grew stronger, and more demanding of my attention. She had wormed her way into my thoughts and dreams. And I had found that if I sat there and thought about her long enough, my pants grew tighter then they were when I first put them on. I've had to relive myself in the shower so many times, it was like I had become a fucking teenager again.

But I couldn't help it. She was just so freaking gorgeous. I could still faintly remember how warm she was, even when it was so cold out. God, everything about her was just perfect. I growled in annoyance , and dialed Demetri's number once again. Luckily he answered this time, because if he didn't, I probably would have driven to his office myself, and demanded the report, completed or not.

"Hello, this is Demetri White, may I ask who is calling?" I rolled my eyes; he knew it was me.

"Hey Demetri, its Edward Cullen,"

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" Again, I rolled my eyes.

"I was just wondering if you had the information I had asked you to gather. You said that it would be ready for me to pick up around this time." Please be finished, I silently begged.

"Oh, the report on Bella Swan? That's been done since yesterday!" He laughed into the phone. I counted to three before continuing the conversation, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Really? Well when would be a good time for me to go ahead and pick it up?" I wanted to know more about her, and the sooner I had the report, the sooner I could do just that.

"Oh, any time that is ok with you, is ok with me Mr. Cullen."

"Then I'll leave to pick it up now, you should expect me in about forty-five minutes." I was already putting on my jacket and grabbing my car keys off the kitchen counter. We said our goodbyes just as I was shutting my apartment door. I put my cell phone in the back pocket of my jeans and locked the door. I tapped my fingers against my leg as I shared the elevator with a wealthy-looking elderly man.

I put up my hood as I made a quick dash for my car. I was eager to get out of the cold. I held my hands in front of the car heater in an attempt to warm them before pulling out into the busy New York street.

I ended up getting caught in Christmas Season traffic, so it took a full hour longer than what I had planned. As I was pulling open the big glass door to Demetri's privet office, I heard the unmistakable sound of a camera phone go off from my left, and I cursed whoever decided to put a damn camera on everything.

A blast of hot air greeted me once I was inside. The layout hadn't changed since the last time I had been in here, getting a background check on a woman I had planned on hiring to be my new maid. I smiled at Heidi as I approached the front desk. She batted her eyelashes while smiling back. She dialed Demetri's number and asked me how I was.

"I'm fine Heidi, how are you?" I didn't really care, but I decided to be nice.

"I'm fantastic Mr. Cullen! I just-" she cut herself off when Demetri answered his phone, "Oh, Demetri, Edward Cullen in here to see you." She hung up shortly after his reply.

"He says go ahead; second door to the right." She tells me the way to his office every time I come here. It still hasn't changed.

"I know," I flashed my Cullen smile at her and made my way to Demetri's small office. I knocked once, and let myself in. There sat the same small man with the same stack of papers that went way over his balding head. He smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat across form him. He handed me a rather thin folder, and I started looking through it with as much enthusiasm as a little kid on Christmas morning.

"As you can see there isn't a whole lot of information there. Isabella Swan is a rather boring person actually-" I cut him off with a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare call her boring; she's wonderful." I had no idea where this protective feeling had come from, but I sort of liked it.

He laughed nervously and said, "What I meant to say was that there wasn't any outstanding information to find about her. She's squeaky clean. Really, she is just a normal teenager." He continued talking even though he could clearly see that I wasn't paying any real attention to him anymore. I thanked him quickly and left his claustrophobic office.

Heidi called out to me on my way out, but I only took the time to wave to her over my shoulder. I needed to get home so I could thoroughly study the background report on the enchanting Isabella Swan that has made her way into my mind, and I have a feeling that she won't be departing there any time soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell i'm Standthrewthepain and i would love to sive the most credit to Musthavemusic for writing this and i will finish her beauitful work. Please review 


	3. Phone Calls

I decided not to read it. The report just sat on my coffee table, tempting the fuck out of me. I wanted to go through it, memorize every word on every single page; Commit every photo in there to memory. But I didn't. I just sat on my expensive leather couch staring at it.

On the way home, I was so excited to read it, but when I got around to actually doing it, a thought crossed my mind. I didn't want all this information handed to me.

That's not how you get to know someone. You talk, and have conversations with them. You spend time with that person and get to know their personality, their interests; what they like and dislike. You didn't simply write a check, and then know whatever you want to know about someone.

I wanted Bella herself to tell me who she is. So everything in the folder would remain in the folder. Although, I did remove her work schedule, only because I needed to make sure that I was at Mimi's while she was working. It wouldn't do me any good to try to talk with her if she wasn't going to be there.

I figured that the best time to get there would be tomorrow around noon. She would have been working for about an hour by then. I also decided that I would bring Alice with me. I needed to talk with her; I haven't had a serious girlfriend in about a year and a half, and needed some advice on how to approach Bella. I really wanted to do this right.

My cell phone rang while I was in the middle of fixing myself a sandwich. I set the mustered down on the counter and checked to id. MOM flashed across the screen in big letters making me scowl. I really didn't want to talk to my mother right now because, half the time she would just call to tell me she had found the 'perfect woman' for me, and ever single time, she had picked out some high school dropout bimbo with big breasts. But, it might be important so I flipped my cell phone open, "Hello?"

"Hi honey, how are you?" My mom liked to pretend that we had a wonderful relationship, but that ended the day she forced me into acting lessons when I was seven.

"Fine mom. What do you need?" I figured she didn't call to set me up on a blind date this time because she didn't start out with the, "You will never guess who I ran into today" line.

"Can a mother not call her son just to check up on him? Alice told me you weren't feeling too well." I had told Alice that to get out of going to the family dinner we have at the end of every month, like I always do. I figured everyone knew I was lying after the fifth case of the flu.

"I'm fine mom, turns out it was just a little case of food poisoning, no need to worry." I didn't want my mom to offer to come and check on me, because usually after she left I would be missing something. Last time, it was my hand towels.

"Are you sure I don't need to come and see for my self? You sound a bit off."

"No mother, I'm fine, and I promise to call you if I feel any different." I really wanted this call to end soon.

"Alright sweetie- Oh I almost forgot! You will never believe who I ran into today!" Damn. I was hoping I had dodged this part of the conversation. I forced a yawn out of myself as I answered her, "I'm sorry mom, I'd really like to continue this, but I think I need to take a nap. I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up right after, not even waiting for her reply.

I let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had absolutely no patients with my superficial mother, and talking to her really did wear me out. I walked back into the kitchen and resumed making my sandwich.

I spent the next couple of hours just lying on my couch, flipping through the different channels. I sighed and turned off the TV, having found nothing worth watching on. I wondered into the small library, only to find that I had already read every book on the shelves. I was tempted to go back in the kitchen and make something else to eat, just so I'd have something to do, but decided against it; I didn't need my mother butting into my eating habits too.

My cell phone rang once again, and I eagerly jumped to answer it, even if it was my mom. I was getting board of being board.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Umm Edward? Are you ok? You sound out of breath." It was Esme, my manager.

"Oh, no I'm fine, I just, uh, finished working out. What can I do for you Esme?"

"Well, Edward, a few scripts came in today, and I was wondering if you would like me to have someone bring them over?"

"Yes!" I answered quickly, eager to finally have something to do.

"Oh, uh ok, I'll just send Alec over with them now. Are you home?" I didn't blame her for sounding surprised; it had been a long time since I had shown any excitement in my work. Although, I wasn't really excited about work, I was just excited to have something to do.

"That would be great Esme, thank you."

"Ok, Edward, expect Alec in about thirty minutes. Bye." I hung up my phone and tried to think of something I could do that would take up the next thirty minutes. The file from Demetri came to mind. I could just read through part of it. I didn't have to read the whole thing.

I growled in frustration and pushed these tempting thoughts out of my mind. I would wait for Bella to tell me about herself. I grabbed my towel off the floor in my bedroom and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I turned the knob in the shower all the way to the left, shed my clothes, and hopped in. "Fuck!" I coursed loudly as the scolding water hit my back. I reached for the knob and moved it slightly in the other direction.

I grabbed my shampoo and poured some into my hand. As I washed my hair, my mind wondered back to Bella. My cock hardened slightly at the thought of her. I grabbed the body wash, images of Bella still running though my head. I tried my best to imagine what she would look like naked, and my hand moved down towards my throbbing member.

I grasped it in my hand, and my head fell forward, letting the hot water run down my back. "Fuck," I breathed as I began to stroke myself. My eyes closed as I imagined Bella in the shower with me, all wet and soapy. In the fantasy, I was taking Bella up against the wall.

I groaned loudly as my hand moved faster. I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached my release. I squeezed my cock and came in the shower. I was panting slightly as I grabbed the soap and washed myself off. I turned off the water and hopped out before my imagination could run wild again.

I threw on a random shirt and the same jeans that I was wearing before. The doorbell rang, and I quickly rubbed the towel through my hair before answering the door. Alec stood there, holding a pretty thick stack of papers. I held my hand out for them, and he readily gave them over to me.

"Uh, thanks Alec," I said awkwardly. Alec was always a little uncomfortable to be around. He seemed to never really know what to say, and when he did decide to talk, he usually said something extremely inappropriate.

"Oh! Um, you're welcome Mr. Cullen. See you latter, I guess." I smiled at him, and quickly closed the door.

I carried the scripts over to the kitchen table and sat down, picking the one on top first and began reading through it. After about the third page I decided that it was a piece of shit and tossed it on the floor beside me. The next two weren't much better; they all had the same, predictable plot line.

I glanced at the clock, and decided it was still to early to go to bed, and I wasn't that tired anyway. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up after the third ring.

"Edward!" She chirped into the phone. I smiled; my sister was always in a good mood.

"Hello Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good Edward, is there something I can do for you?"

"Um, yes actually, I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" I wondered how she would react; I usually want the one offering to spend time with my family members.

"Whoa. Is Edward Cullen actually inviting me out! I didn't even know he was capable of doing that!" I rolled my eyes. "Tone down the sarcasm Alice." She laughed into the phone.

"I'm just joking around Edward, I would love to go eat lunch with my brother. How about we try that new place that just opened up about two blocks from your apartment?"

"Um, actually Alice, I was thinking we would just go to Mimi's, you know where that is right?" I hoped she wouldn't try to get me to go somewhere else.

"Oh sure that sounds great Edward. What time?" I sighed in relief. I told her the time and we said our goodbyes before I hung up.

Now, all I had to do was wait for tomorrow to come, and my chance to see Bella again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Dizzy At The Sight Of Love

"Edward, we're going out to lunch at a coffee shop, not the freaking Grammy's." I was seriously regretting choosing Alice to accompany me. I should have known that the only way she would be happy with the clothes I had on, is if she were to dress me herself. And as much as I hated to admit it, I spent about an hour picking out my clothes for today. I freaked at the end and left my apartment in an Armani suit.

Although, I don't think Alice has room to talk. She is just as dressed up as I am.

"Sorry I'm not up to your fashion standards Alice, but could we focus on something else? Like the reason I invited you to lunch?" I was trying to get her off the topic of fashion before she ended up talking me into a sopping trip, and believe me, that it not easily accomplished.

"Now that you mention it, why did you ask me to lunch? I mean, no offense Edward, but your not exactly someone that's willingly social." Ah Alice. I forgot how blunt she is.

"But it is a good thing that you asked me out, I need to tell you something too," she said just as I was about to answer her. I rolled my eyes as I held the shop door open for her.

We took our seats at my usual table by the window and sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, waiting for the waitress. Alice turned to me, but didn't say anything like I expected her too. She just stared at me it was kind of awkward.

"What?" I said shyly. She laughed and shook her head.

"There's something different about you. There's the smallest change in you, but it's making the biggest difference." I gave her a strange look, but inside I knew exactly what she was talking about.

Something banged against the window, and both Alice and I turned to look at it, only to be blinded by the obnoxious flash of a camera.

"Hey!" yelled a female voice. I looked over to find the source, and my eyes fell upon Bella. My breath came to a halt when I looked at her. She looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, if not more. She literally took my breath away.

Bella looked over at us and smiled apologetically, then started walking towards us, which of course, caused me to panic.

I grabbed onto Alice's had and shook it until she looked at me. "Alice! Help me, I don't know what to say!" she looked at me strangely, and opened her mouth to speak, but a beautiful voice beat her to it.

"I am so sorry about that you guys! I have no idea what that was about." Now Alice was giving her a strange look, probably wondering why Bella thought that it was strange for the paparazzi to want our picture. I just gaped at her. She had looked right at me, and still didn't reacted to who I was in anyway. Her beautiful brown eyes didn't widened in recognition, she didn't point and squeal when she saw me. It was like I was just another customer. And it was the strangest feeling in the world. Alice was still looking at her expectantly, and I had to stop myself from laughing at her. It looked like I was going to be doing the talking here.

I cleared my through and got into my 'acting mode.' She looked at me and had to remind myself not to look into her eyes. They were too hypnotizing.

"Well, since I'm already here, I'm Bella, and I will be your waitress today, can I go ahead and start you two off with some drinks?" she said in a perky voice.

"Uh yes, I would like," my eyes raked over the drink section of the menu and I picked something random, " I would like a diet coke please. Alice?" Alice looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I smiled at her and tried again.

"Alice? Your drink order please; this lovely lady is waiting." She glared at me as she ordered some fruity drink.

"OK guys, I'll get those real quick, then come back and get your food order." Bella smiled at each of us, and I looked longingly after her as she left.

"What the hell!" Alice whispered quietly to me. I let my actor fa ade drop, and looked back at her with a lazy smile on my face.

"I know. Isn't she great?" Alice gave me an, "Are you high?" face.

"You know her? Is that why she acted so oblivious?" I smiled wider.

"No, I don't know her yet. That's what I need your help with. You see, I was coming in here for my usual morning coffee, and she ran into me on her way out, and every since then, I have not been to get her out of my head. I need you to help me ask her out. It's pathetic I know, but still." I smiled brightly at Alice, but she just rubbed her head, as is she had a headache.

"Edward I needed to tell that mom ran into Tanya yesterday." My mood did a complete 180 at the mention of Tanya Denali. I thought I had escaped that bitch three years ago, but I guess not.

I froze as I remembered the conversation I had with my mother the night before. "You will never believe who I ran into today!" Oh shit.

"Please don't tell me Alice." I said, knowing that she would understand. She nodded her head sadly, making me the one with the headache. Of course this would happen, right when I find a pretty girl I want to date, fucking Tanya tries to force her way back into my life.

Seeing my mood change, Alice tried to change the subject, "But anyway Edward, what were you saying before? Something about a crush on a certain waitress perhaps?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I cracked a small smile, and shyly looked for Bella out of the corner of my eye. I spotted her talking to the same blond girl that had served me the last time I was there. It looked like they were arguing.

"Edward, I can see you looking at her; so spill." I looked back at Alice, deciding not to let my Tanya problems distract me from the reason I was here with her.

"Well IthinkI'minlove." I said in one breath, and Alice just looked at me with a blank expression. I took a deep breath and tried again, "Alice, I think I'm in love with Bella."

I paused, waiting for her reaction, and I had no idea if it was going to be a good one or a bad one. She just kept looking at me with this calculating expression on her face.

"Edward what makes you think that?" she finally said.

"I already told you. I haven't even formally met her, and I'm already dreaming about her. She's taking over my life Alice, and that's not even the scary thing; the scary thing is that I almost like it." I told her wide-eyed. It was a little unsettling to say everything out loud.

"Edward, I don't know. I think you just want this to be something more than it really is. I think you're just lonely, and the only reason you picked Bella is because she doesn't seem to know who you are, and I know that it's hard for you to find people like that because of what you do for a living, but that does not mean that you're in love with her; it just means that she stands out more from your prospective." Frustrated with Alice's answer, I ran my hands through my hair.

"Alice, you're not listening-" I cut myself off once a diet coke was placed in front of me.

"There you go sir, now is there anything else I can get you?" I made the mistake of looking directly into her beautiful, brown, and hypnotizing eyes. I was instantly sucked in, and it seemed as though the rest of the world faded away, and I lost all ability to think rationally.

"Um yeah, can I have your number?" 


	5. Eye Contact

"_Um… yeah, can I have your number?"_

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

I did not just do that. Fuck, the flabbergasted look on Bella's heart shaped face told me that I had. Her face flooded with color, and mine did as well.

_Shit. What the hell am I supposed to say now? _She just kept looking at me with wide, brown eyes.

Finally, she blinded a few times, and the staring contest was over. "I, um… I have other tables… I- uh. I'll be back for your food order in a minute." With that, she practically ran behind the front counter, and into a back room.

All I could do was look after her, willing my embarrassment to go away. I jumped at the sound of someone's laughter.

I turned to Alice, and once again, my face heated up with unwanted embarrassment. Alice was openly laughing at me now. She _didn't_ even try to hide it. I glared at her, knowing she would never let me live this down.

"Oh, wow. You're _so_ smooth; there is no way she could resist those unbelievably _smooth_ moves, Edward, you'll win her heart in _no _time." She said, sarcasm obvious in her tone.

"Shut up, Alice. I had no intention of saying that. I _meant _to say, yes, I would like a plain burger with some fries, thank you. Obviously that wasn't what came out." She just looked at me with amusement.

"I can't even imagine how embarrasses _Bella _is. Did you see how red her face was, Edward. I was scared she was going to pass out or something." There was something about Alice's tone that I didn't like. It almost sounded like she was mocking Bella. It was fine for her to mock me like that, but she didn't even know Bella.

_Neither do you dip shit._ I reminded myself.

What am I going to do when she comes back? Considering the way today has been going so far, I wouldn't be surprised it I asked Bella to marry me next time she wants to know if I need a refill.

I ran one of my hands down my face and then looked at Alice. "Look, I know you think that this is just some temporary fascination that I have with Bella, but I know that it's more. So are you going to help me or not?" I might as well find out now instead of dragging it out. She gave me a stern look, and said, "I will help you to an extent. I'll help you get the first date, then you're on your own. I'm only doing that, because I'm hoping that after one date you will come to your senses and see that you don't "love" Bella."

Wow, that was more help then I was expecting. I had expected her to tell me I was on my own, and that she wanted nothing to do with Bella. I smiled at her, and said, "Thank you Alice, that's more than I was expecting you to offer. And can I just say, that I would really appreciate it if you would keep your insensitive comments to yourself." She rolled her eyes at me, but nodded in agreement anyway.

My attention was stolen away when I saw Bella come out. My foot started to tap in anticipation when she started walking our way. I had figured out what I would say to her. I would simply tell her that it was ungentlemanly to ask for her number while she was working, and that I was sorry. But once she was only a few feet from our table, she turned left, and started chatting with an elderly couple.

I stared at her back, and I had a feeling she was purposely avoiding eye contact. I don't blame, either. She wrote a few things down in a little black notebook, and I expected her to move to our table next, but instead, she just walked in the opposite direction, towards the back room again.

"You have it bad, movie star." Alice said. Movie star was my childhood nick name. I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now. It only depressed me.

"Don't call me that Alice, you know I don't like it." I snapped.

"Aw, _why!_" she said in a false whiny voice. I turned sharply, and fixed her with a cold stare. "You know why, Alice." She shut up, and started playing with the table cloth, avoiding eye contact. I didn't feel bad for snapping at her. She deserved it as far as I'm concerned.

"Well hello again, Mr. Cullen." I knew that voice. I remember it form somewhere… Oh. _Right. _I turned unwillingly, and came face to face with Lauren. What the hell is she doing? She smiled at me, showing her too perfect teeth.

"Looks like I'm going to be serving you today." She winked at me, and I willed the bile in my throat to go down. _What about Bella._

"I do believe we already have someone taking care of us," Alice said, as if reading my mind. Lauren just smirked at her, and said, "There was a change of plans, she was needed elsewhere." _Bitch, _I thought. She didn't even try to hide it. I could tell Alice didn't like the tone Lauren was taking with her, but before she could speak up, Lauren turned her back on Alice and asked me if there was anything she could get for me. I asked for a plain burger, hold the fries. I wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Great! I'll get that for you right away!" She said in a way to perky voice. I had a feeling she didn't talk to other customers like that, just the famous ones. She walked away, swinging her hips dramatically and I sighed, looking away and slouched in my chair. Alice was looking after Lauren, her face flushed with annoyance.

"She didn't even take my order." She said without looking away. She was just staring at the space Lauren used to occupy. I took a sip of my Coke, wishing now that I had ordered a beer or something. I watched Bella quietly as she made her rounds, smiling and making pleasant conversation with her costumers. An idea popped in my head, and I chugged the remainder of my Coke. Bella passed me on her way to the next table, with a pitcher of Coke in one hand. I reached out and grabbed her arm gently. She stopped abruptly, and I felt a spark go up my arm. Did she feel that too?

She turned to me, looking right above my eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"May I please have a refill?" I asked in my most polite voice. Bella relaxed a little, and poured the Coke into my glass. "I'm sorry about before," I started. She paused and looked at me. I was aware of Alice's eyes on me as well. "It was rued, and I'm sure it made you uncomfortable." The light blush on her cheeks told me that it had.

"It's okay." She said, looking directly into my eyes. I smiled, and held her gaze. She broke it when Alice obnoxiously cleared her throat. "Um, yeah, the terrible waitress that was sent over here forgot to take my order. So would it be too much trouble for you to get me a damn salad?" I clenched my jaw in annoyance. Did Alice have to be such a bitch?

Bella's looked down and muttered, "I'll bring it right out, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." And with that she walked away.

"What the hell Alice? What, did you forget all the manners Mother engraved onto our brains." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes like some immature teenager. I was going to continue the discussion, but I spotted Lauren rushing over with my food. She set it down in front of me, and started to talk some more, but I gave her my worst glare, and she scurried away. I didn't feel like eating. This whole thing had turned disastrous. The first time seeing my sister in months, and all we do is quarrel.

The bus boy brought Alice her food, and she eyed it in distaste. She grumbled something about never eating here again, but picked up her fork and started eating. I only had a few bites of my burger, before asking for the check. All I wanted to do was go home and have a beer before taking a long nap. I grabbed the receipt and stuffed it in my pocket before standing. Alice stormed out before me, and I sighed. I glanced behind me once more, and then I was looking directly into Bella's warm brown eyes. I smiled at her, and she blushed adorably, giving me a small smile back.

Exiting the small cafe, I was surprised that Alice was waiting for me. I had expected her to catch a cab, and be on her was home by now. She was looking down, studying her fancy high heels. "Look Edward," she began without looking up at me. "I'm sorry for being such a downer earlier. It's just that you disappear for such long periods at a time, and when you said you wanted to see me, I thought that maybe you missed us as much as we miss you, and when I found out that it was just because you wanted some help asking some girl you don't know out, I don't know… it's just… we miss you." She said finally looking at me. her green eyes filled with sadness, and I started to talk, but she cut me off.

"I just want you to know, that I have decided to help you with Bella. There's this obvious thing between you, and it would be just plain cruel to try to stand in between you two." I beamed at her, and before she could say another word, I scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Alice. And I miss you and Emmett too. I promise to try and keep in better touch. Just thank you. It would mean the world to me if you helped me out." She laughed loudly and started hitting my shoulder and yelling at me to put her down. People passing looked at us, and then did a double take when they saw me. I ignored them, and focused on my sister.

"I'll call you tomorrow Edward, and maybe we can get together at your place." I agreed, and she and I made a few more plans, before saying our goodbyes to each other. I turned and started walking away, when Alice called out to me, "Oh and Edward, she's very pretty, so don't screw up!" I laughed before shouting back, "I don't plan on it!" Her laughter filled air, and it had me smiling the entire way home.


End file.
